


Every Ache

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hurt, but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Ache

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fixer upper"

Once they got back to the bunker, Dean waited until Sam’s bedroom door had been firmly shut, before slumping against the wall, letting himself feel all the small aches from their fight that added up to one big _hurt_.

“Cas?” he whispered, and immediately there was the rustle of wings and a warm hand on his shoulder.

“You’re injured,” the angel said, sounding both irritated and concerned. 

“At least I called you this time,” Dean argued.

“Yes, you did,” Castiel agreed, and leaned in to kiss him, letting a tendril of grace curl through Dean to heal every ache away.

THE END


End file.
